1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to watercraft, and more particularly to a watercraft propeller propulsion system having a hydraulic thrust bearing assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of propulsion systems are known for watercraft. The present disclosure relates to screw propeller propulsion units that mount to a transom of a boat and are often referred to as “surface piercing drives” or “surface drives”. Surface drive propeller propulsion systems are typically provided on boats which operate at high speed and usually have a partially submerged propeller with at least one degree of articulation for tilt or steering adjustment.
Conventional propulsion units use standard rolling element bearings pressed onto the propeller shaft and bolted into the propeller shaft housing and are difficult to access and remove and/or replace. Also, conventional drive systems do not have a means to measure propeller thrust forces.